Falling Whispers
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Emberclan is a normal clan that lives in a forest, suddenly they find out that they have a clan near them named Skyclan, now Rainflower who has fallen in love with Icestorm, must go through everything, even love, to save the clans. Better than it Sounds.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark stormy night, rain pouring down on the grassy forest floor with a huge plop sound. A mysterious cat was running through the wet ground and rain as fast as he could. He was running through trees, avoiding falling branches as lightning struck them. He kept running until he reached a mysterious cave. He walked inside, the cave was very bright, with a stone in the middle of it. You could hear little whispers in the cave, calling to you, wanting you to come in more.

The cat shook his pelt. Raindrops falling off of it. He walked over to the stone and touched his nose to the rock. He was engulfed in light and he was in a strange place, he was approached by a she-cat with white fur.

"Welcome Winterstar," murmured the she-cat. "You have been called here for a reason."

"What is it Snowstar?" asked Winterstar "What is wrong?"

"Starclan has kept it a secret for a long time, you have another clan living next to your territory." said Snowstar.

"What? What do you mean another clan?" exclaimed Winterstar

"It is called Skyclan…it moved in moons after Emberclan moved here," she explained. "It was formed by a cat named Firestar, and his mate Sandstorm who died many moons ago."

"Oh, well why do I need to know this?" asked Winterstar

"Because Winterstar, the clans may fall, and you need each others help to save them." Snowstar murmured. "You need to meet the clan, it is not far away from yours."

"Thanks…" said Winterstar as he left Starclan and walked out into the rain again.

**Allegiances**

**Emberclan:**

Leader: Winterstar- white tom with black stripes and black claws

Deputy: Owlmask- Dark brown tom with black specks

Med. Cat: Sapphireflames- A light gray she-cat with white paws, and has deep blue eyes

Warriors:

Dawnfeather- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks, and Green eyes

Russentclaw- Pale ginger tom with snow white paws and snow white tip of the tail and deep green eyes

Stormwhisker-Jet black tom with snow white paws and tip of tail and yellow-brown eyes

Flowerdawn- Speckled tortiseshell she-cat with pure white with dark amber eyes

Stormblaze- Dark blue-gray tom with black tabby stripes and Icy blue eyes.

Pinecloud- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white patches and dark green eyes

Falconswipe-ginger tom with dark brown spots and paws, and lively green eyes.

Tigerpoppy-White she-cat with light grey paws and underbelly

Mossfur- dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes, black stripes and white paws

Rockwhisker-Dark grey tom with white paws and lighter gray streaks with blue eyes

Foxstripe-Dark ginger tom with a dark gray muzzle, paws, and -Gray tabby she cat with unusual purple eyes

Rainflower- White she-cat with black paws and emerald eyes.

Jewelfire-Calico she-cat with emerald eyes

Apprentices:

Mistypaw-White she-cat with silver paws Underbelly and ear tips. She has gray-blue eyes and a fluffy pelt. Mentor: TigerpoppyDuskpaw- A black she-cat witch fades down her legs to her white paws it does that same on her tail. White and gray speckles on her face and back with really bright amber eyes Mentor: Pinecloud

Flamepaw- A bright ginger tom with golden fur on his underbelly, chin, stripe on his spine and rings around his eyes. Honey amber eyes. Mentor: Sapphireflames

Talonpaw- A dark ginger tabby tom with light yellow eyes. Mentor: Stormblaze

Cinderpaw-Light gray she-cat with tabby stripes and lighter front legs, chest tail tip back paws muzzle and underbelly. Pale amber eyes. Mentor: Falconswipe

Queens:

Flamefeather-Ginger tabby she-cat with pale white stripes with a glint of gray and blue eyes. Kits: Fairykit and Starkit

Leaffeather- light gray she-cat with light green eyes, black stripes, and white paws. Kits: Jadekit, and Swiftkit

Sunlight-Light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle. Kits: Ospreykit, and Fallingkit.

**Skyclan:**

Leader: Skystar-Long haired cream and white she-cat with black ears, tail tip and black flecks in her fur, with icy blue eyes.

Deputy: Hawkmoon- Dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Med. Cat: Seedpath-Small gray tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Frostheart-Silver tom with green eyes

Cougarfang-Broad-shouldered tawny tom w/golden brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes; His ears have ragged edges from scuffles and his tail is shaggyChillblossom-Blue-gray and white she-cat w/long,silky fur and glistening,light green eyes

Featherstep- She-cat with various shades of gray fur, and amber eyes

Badgergrowl-Large black and white tom

Amberflame- bushy she-cat with a brownish orange pelt and long tail

Echowing-Cream and orange she-cat with soft amber eyes

Mottlefur- Brown tabby tom with white patches all over his pelt. He also has white paws and green eyes.

Icestorm-Large white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Crimsonpaw- Albino She-Cat. Mentor: Seedpath

Juniperpaw-Scruffy dark golden she-cat w/brown eyes and many small scars all over her pelt. Her left ear has a deep V nick in it.

Boulderpaw-Dark blue-gray tabby tom w/glistening,light green eyes and long,feathery whiskers

Queens:

Roseheart-Brown tabby she- cat with amber eyes and small white stripes. Kits: Patchkit and Fernkit


	2. Meeting Skystar

**Chapter 1**

A white she-cat was asleep in a den made out of brambles and leaves, she was in a nest made out of feathers and leaves. The she-cat was sleeping soundly in her nest, not aware of the morning sun, suddenly she felt a paw poke her.

"Come on Rainflower!" said a tom "Just because it is your first day as a warrior doesn't mean you get to sleep in!"

Rainflower looked up sleepily to see the deputy, Owlmask eyeing her. He was a dark brown tom with black specks on his fur. He wasn't very pleased.

"Sorry Owlmask, I'm just tired." Rainflower murmured

"Obviously…" muttered Owlmask "Your on a patrol with Winterstar, Sapphireflames, and I to go to meet the other clan! Lets go!"

"Okay Owlmask! I'm coming!" said Rainflower. She didn't even know why she was chosen to go, if they were meeting another clan, couldn't they bring a more experienced warrior?

Rainflower walked through the camp, she looked around over to the apprentice's den, the den she used to sleep in. Then she looked at the Medicine cat's den, the den where Sapphireflames heals the sick cats, then she also looked at the high-rock, which was right in front of the Leader's den.

Finally, she got over to Winterstar and the rest of the group. "Sorry…" she muttered.

"S'okay," said Winterstar "Lets go!" he summoned his Med. Cat and Deputy.

The four cats walked through the forest, Rainflower looked around, she had seen the forest plenty of times, but she loved the pretty sights. There was one part of the forest with a huge flower patch, where apprentices would play, a huge rock that the sun shines on, and so much more.

The group finally reached Skyclan's territory, There were a lot of trees and rocks, that they probably use for hunting. The territory was probably as nice as the forest.

The group walked on until a white tom stopped them. The tom was very large and had very beautiful fur. Rainflower couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hello," said the tom "You must be from Emberclan."

"Yes, we have come to meet your leader." Winterstar explained.

"Yes, my name is Icestorm," the tom said "And you are?" he said to Rainflower.

"R-Rainflower…" Rainflower stuttered

"Hello, nice to meet you.." Icestorm said in a smooth calming voice.

"Okay, we all met, can we meet your leader now!" Winterstar said impatiently

"Yes we can, follow me." Icestorm beckoned the group with his tail. Rainflower ran up next to him.

"So, Icestorm…your from Skyclan?" she asked

"Where else would I be?" he joked. Rainflower felt her fur heat up.

"Sorry…just a question. Are all of the warriors as large as you?" she asked

"No, actually. I am big compared to my clanmates," he explained "Most of our cats are small, it makes us jump higher. We hunt by jumping."

"Yeah…we hunt by crouching and catching." Rainflower muttered

"Are you okay?" asked Icestorm

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine…" Rainflower said.

"Alright…lets keep going." he said and Rainflower followed him.

_Line Break_

The group finally got to Skyclan's camp. It looked like Emberclan's but there was a high-ledge instead of a high-rock. Icestorm lead them to the leaders den.

"Hello," said the Skyclan leader. "I am Skystar, and you are?"

"Winterstar, from Emberclan." Winterstar said "These are my clanmates, Owlmask the Deputy, Sapphireflames the Med. Cat, and Rainflower one of my warriors."

"Nice to finally know there is another clan around here…we have a lot of planning to do, why don't you send your clanmates home and we can talk about gatherings, and stuff?" Skystar said.

"Smart idea, Owlmask, go home with Sapphireflames and Rainflower." Winterstar said.

"Right away," said Owlmask "Ready to go?"

"Yes," said Sapphireflames "Flamepaw is waiting for me."

"Ready." said Rainflower

The group walked through the camp to get out, just as Rainflower was about to walk out, Icestorm said, "Nice meeting you Rainflower!"

Rainflower's fur heated up and she smiled. "Nice meeting you too!" she said and walked out of the camp.

**Chapter 1 is done!**

**Review!**


	3. Seeing Icestorm again

**FYI about Rainflower's crush on Icestorm, it wasn't rushed. I was told to make it that way.**

It has been a quarter-moon since they met Skyclan. Rainflower couldn't sleep that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Icestorm. She decided to go on a walk.

She walked through the forest, looking at the shining stars in the sky…it made her feel at peace, she walked along the edge of the border, taking in the sights. She couldn't think straight, Icestorm was suddenly all she could think about, it kind of scared her. She couldn't like a cat from another clan.

"Why is it so hard!" she screamed

"Why is what so hard?" she heard a voice from behind her.

She turned around and it was Icestorm. "Icestorm what are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Icestorm remarked

"Well, I wanted to go on a midnight walk." murmured Rainflower

"Me too! I love midnight walks."

"Cool…look I have to go…I will see you at the gathering Skystar set up ok?" Rainflower asked

"Sure…see you." he said as he walked away. He turned around for a brief second and walked away.

_Was that a longing look in his eyes?_ Thought Rainflower, she ignored it and walked home.

_Line Break_

Rainflower snuck through the bushes that lead into camp just as she walked in she saw her sister Jewelfire. "Where were you?" she asked

Rainflower's pelt heated up "None of your business!" she said quickly

Jewelfire smirked "I don't need to know…but I saw two white cats, a tom and a she-cat talking. Would you happen to know who that was?"

"Yes…it was me and Icestorm."

"Who?"

"A tom from Skyclan." Rainflower said

"You've been meeting with a Skyclan cat?" Jewelfire said. "That's against the new clan rules!"

"I know, but we were only talking this once, I was on a walk and I saw him and we started talking…" she trailed off

Jewelfire looked at her "You like him don't you?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Maybe…I don't know…I'm kind of-"

"It's ok…I understand…you should get some rest."

Rainflower nodded and went to her den.

**Sorry this chapter was short…but I felt I had to end the chapter like this.**

**More later tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. The big question

Rainflower was excited. Today was the gathering, a time where the clans talk about important matters. Today Rainflower wanted to spend time with Icestorm, the first cat she developed a liking for.

Rainflower was daydreaming about him when her best friend Dawnfeather ran up.

"Aren't you excited Rainflower! Our first gathering!" she said in an excited tone.

"You sound lit a kit." purred Rainflower. "But I am excited too."

"Wanna sit with me at the gathering?" asked Dawnfeather.

Rainflower panicked, how was she supposed to tell her that she was sitting with Icestorm?

"I'm sitting with someone else…" she murmured

"Who?" asked Dawnfeather

"Icestorm" she whispered

"Isn't he a Skyclan warrior? I heard Owlmask talking about him to Pinecloud and Falconswipe."

"Yes…" Rainflower muttered. "He is my-"

"Oh my Starclan! You have a mate!" Dawnfeather burst out

"No!" said Rainflower "He is just my friend!"

"Oh ok. Did you meet him when you went to the other clan?"

"Yeah, I saw him last night too when I went on a walk." Rainflower said

"Oh cool…hey its time to go!" Dawnfeather said when she heard Winterstar's call

_Line Break_

Rainflower walked through the crowd of the gathering looking around for Icestorm, since she was a nice cat, she let Dawnfeather join her.

"Where is this Icestorm? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Dawnfeather asked

"Yes, but-"

"Rainflower!"

Rainflower looked to see Icestorm, looking at her with his amber eyes. "I found you."

"I didn't notice" she muttered sarcastically

Icestorm laughed then looked at Dawnfeather. "Who's this?"

"Oh! This is Dawnfeather, my best friend." Rainflower explained

"Nice to meet you…umm can I talk to Rainflower. Alone." asked Icestorm

"Sure no prob" she said eyeing him suspiciously, then she walked of.

"Follow me." Icestorm said Motioning Rainflower over.

Rainflower followed him into the bushes behind the clearing, he sat down on the grass and she sat beside him.

"Rainflower…" he murmured "I know I just met you but, I have been having this strange feeling…that I like you, So…will you be my mate?" he asked

Rainflower looked at him in shock.

**Oh…cliffie**

**Icestorm loves Rainflower…YAY!**


End file.
